just a headache
by Welly
Summary: greg suffers from headaches. Can nick talk him into going to the doctor?


Title: Just a headache Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Spoilers: No Series/sequel: there's a sequel called 'lean on me'  
Archive: If you tell me Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. Just wanted to make that clear Summary: Uh, Greg suffers from headaches, but he insists he's fine. Can Nick talk him into going to the doctor?

INTRODUCTION

Nick rolled over in bed, and saw that Greg wasn't there. He sat up. "Greg"  
No reply.  
"Baby"  
Still no reply.  
Nick climbed out of bed, and found Greg in the bathroom, throwing up. "Oh Greg"  
Greg wiped his mouth, and turned to Nick.  
"What's wrong?" asked Nick, kneeling down next to Greg.  
"I'm just a bit under the weather," said Greg. "I think it's one of those 24 hour things, I'll be okay"  
"Do you want me to take you to a doctor?" asked Nick.  
Greg shook his head. "I'm fine."

SCENE 1- NICK'S HOUSE: BEDROOM

"Greg, wake up," said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder. If Greg didn't get up soon, then he would be late for work. Greg rolled over, and opened his eyes. He saw Nick. Actually, he was seeing two of Nick. He rubbed his eyes, and the two Nick's blurred into one. Greg smiled.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Nick.  
"I'm okay," said Greg.  
"Are you going to go into work?" asked Nick.  
Greg nodded. "I've got to"  
"If you're sick, they can get someone to cover," said Nick.  
Greg shook his head. "I'll go in. I'm fine, really."

SCENE 2- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: DNA

Greg stood up, but immediately sat back down again. He put his hand to his head.  
"What's wrong?" asked Catherine.  
"It's just a headache," said Greg. "I'm fine"  
"Take some aspirin," said Catherine.  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"I've got to get back to work," said Catherine. "Thanks for the DNA results. I hope you feel better soon"  
"Yeah," said Greg, rubbing his eyes. He watched Catherine leave his lab, and then turned to Nick. "What"  
"You've got another headache?" said Nick.  
"It's nothing," said Greg.  
"You've been getting a lot of headaches recently," said Nick.  
"Oh, I've always suffered with headaches," said Greg. "I'm just that way inclined I guess"  
"Have you always had them this bad?" asked Nick.  
"No," said Greg. "I have noticed they've been getting worse these past few weeks"  
"Go to a doctor," said Nick.  
"I don't need a doctor," said Greg. "I just need some aspirin"  
Nick looked at Greg.  
"I'm fine," said Greg.  
"If you say so," said Nick. "I'll go find you some solpradine"  
"That would be nice," said Greg. "And some coffee"  
"Alright," said Nick.  
Greg smiled.

SCENE 3- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick opened his front door, and he and Greg stepped inside. Greg closed the door behing them, and pulled his trainers off. He sat down on the sofa.  
"You look really ill," said Nick.  
"I'm just tired," said Greg. "I pulled a double, remember"  
"I've seen you pull doubles before," said Nick. "And I've never seen you like this"  
"I'm fine," said Greg. "Stop worrying"  
"Okay," said Nick. "I'll go put some breakfast on"  
"That'd be nice," smiled Greg.  
Nick went into the kitchen, and put some bread into the toaster. A few minutes later, Greg came in. He was in search of a drink. He pulled some juice out of the fridge, and poured himself a glass. As he closed the fridge door, a wave of dizzyness swept over him. He dropped to his knees, and fell onto his side.  
"GREG!" said Nick, kneeling down next to his lover. "Baby, what's wrong"  
"I, er-" began Greg, finding it hard to concentrate.  
Nick helped Greg sit up, and then put his hands on Greg's face. "Baby"  
"I'm fine," said Greg.  
"Will you stop saying that?" said Nick. "'Fine' people don't just faint for no reason. I want you to call a doctor"  
"Okay," said Greg. The past few weeks, he'd been ignoring his constant headaches, but now he'd actually fainted, and that scared him. He needed to find out what was wrong with him, and if there was anyone that could be done.

SCENE 4- NICK'S HOUSE

"Hello, I'd like to make an appointment please"  
"Certainly. What day"  
"Um, thursday"  
"Sure. Who's your doctor"  
"Harris"  
"He's got a slot at 3pm"  
"3pm? That'd be great"  
"Okay. What's the name"  
"Sanders."

END

There's a sequel called "lean on me" if you're interested... 


End file.
